Love's Mistake
by narf1
Summary: Alternate ending to Emperor Mage, Daine stays in Carthak, and Ozorne is Plotting again. *Chapter 7 Up*
1. News From Carthak

Loves Mistake  
Author's note: This takes place in Emperor Mage, Numair and Daine have realized and confessed their love for each other.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfictions. Summary: Alternate ending to Emperor Mage, Daine stays in Carthak, and Ozorne is Plotting again. Really really good!  
  
*How am I ever going to get out of here* Daine thought. She was currently trapped in a door less, window less room. *oh no this must be one of those dungeons Numair told me about*. Daine was beginning to panic when a door appeared out of the wall and Ozorne walked in. *OH, could things get any worse*. Little did she know thing soon would get worse.  
  
"Ah, I see you have awakened my dear Daine." Ozorne sneered when Daine baked as far away from him as she could.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much just give you the honor of becoming my concubine, eventually get you with my child, and conquer Tortall." he replied. "And make no mistake you will bear me a son."  
  
Daine paled at his words. She knew that he would carry them out too. *Oh Numair where are you, Alanna? Is any one here to help me?".  
  
As if hearing her thoughts Ozorne said "Don't think one of your annoying friends will help you, their not even in the country anymore." Daine paled even more.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"For two very simple reasons, one to get my revenge on Numair and the Tortallen rulers, and two think of the power my son will have, enough to rule the empire in coming, he will be taught to rule with a fist of ruthlessness and power."  
  
As soon as Ozorne said -my son- she was as pale and a ghost. *I don't want to bear his children, I want to bear Numair's children* Daine thought back to the night before she was drugged.  
  
*Daine we have been called back to Tortall. I have a feeling that something bad is going happen soon. And.... I.....want you to...to know that... I love you.  
  
Wha?? But...what about...Varice?  
  
Varice, well you see I don't have any feelings for her. She has been annoying the hell out of me. Following me around, seating me next to her at diner, appearing in my room unwanted. She has no brains just a body you can't love someone like that.*  
  
But even thinking about the declaration of love they showed each other with their bodies didn't help. How did she know what he said was true, the badger had told her and all the signs added up. Besides she had known Numair for a long time and he would never lie about something like that.  
  
"Now my pet, shall we." Ozorne snapped his fingers and Daine was suddenly chained to the wall with magic chains. Did I mention that Ozorne controls the cells so he can use magic in them. Ozorne grinned evilly as he stalked toward her. "Nooooooooooo!". Daine's screams were heard only by Kaddar who was in the secret passageway hating himself for not getting Daine out sooner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Numair paced the kings study.  
  
"Numair stop!" Alanna commanded. Thayet, Jonathan, Alanna, and Numair were in the kings study trying to figure out how to find Daine and get her back. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Excuse me milord. A royal message arrived from Carthak."  
  
"Hand it over quickly" Jonathan roared. He tore the letter open and read aloud.... " To King Jonathan Of Tortall, I Emperor Ozorne of Carthak invite you to Carthak to renegotiate peace terms and join me in a the Spring Equinox festivals. Please extend this invite to your wife, Queen Thayet, the Lioness Alanna, and the Mage Numair. I hope to see you all there in two weeks. The pardon granted to the Mage still stands. You may see an old friend here."  
  
Jonathan stared and the people in the room. Stunned.  
  
"Jon, what is that?" There was a second sheet of paper. He opened it and read this aloud.... " Dear Jon, Thayet, Alanna, and Numair, I hope this letter finds you all in good health. I ask that you please attend the festival. If you are wondering what happened to me I can diffidently say I have been better. Please come as soon as possible. Daine"  
  
"Well, I guess we are going to Carthak." 


	2. Unwanted News

I just want to thank My reviewers it means so much to me!  
  
CHAPTER 2- UNWANTED NEWS  
Numair tensed as he approached the harbor of Carthak. *well this is familiar* he thought. He wondered for the hundredth time what had happened to Daine. He savored the last time they were together. He had finally confessed his feelings that had blossomed since Daine had kissed his cheek at Pirates Swoop. Numair also wondered the real motives for which the emperor had invited them back. *Probably just to gloat, make us angered in a situation where we can do nothing about out anger.*  
  
"Numair I know you are nervous and worried about Daine, we all are. But if you continue to pace like that I am going to throw you overboard to the crocodiles." Alanna said. Thayet and Jon were sitting on the deck chairs deep in thought.  
  
They were soon docked and were escorted to the palace. They met Kaddar first. And to tell the truth he look so sad, angry and his eyes were so filled with regret, that they were immediately worried.  
  
"Prince Kaddar, may I ask what is wrong?" Thayet asked.  
  
"You will see the source of my misery soon enough, come my uncle has arranged a formal dinner for you, I will show you your quarters so you can change." He replied.  
  
They all went to their separate rooms, changed and met before the doors of the great hall.  
  
"Now I want to remind you all that beyond these doors there may be something you don't want to see, something that might cause us to lose our tempers, please try to stay in control." Jon reminded everyone mainly looking at Numair and Alanna. They opened the doors and stepped in. They were mildly surprised to see just Ozorne, sitting at the head of the table.  
  
"It is good to see you again cousin." he said.  
  
"Yes and I hope that this time we will be able to reach a peace agreement." Jon replied.  
  
"Please sit." Ozorne motioned for them to sit. "Now let us eat."  
  
They sat down and started to eat. Ozorne had many exotic dishes. When the desert was presented, Ozorne stared quite intently at his whipped cream. Numair was, to say, a little disconcerted by this, he had seen that look on Ozorne's face before.  
  
"May I politely inquire and to this old friend you mentioned in your invitation?" Thayet asked.  
  
Ozorne just grinned, and it was a tad on the evil plotting look he sometimes got. He snapped his fingers and said "oh, my sweet, come out here please." Out of the shadows in the room, came Daine.  
  
"Daine?????" they all asked. When she got closer she nodded. Even though they weren't up closer to her they could see that she had been put through hell and dragged in the mud on her way back to earth.  
  
"Honey, why don't you go talk to your friends."  
  
She nodded and said in a distant far away voice that sent shivers up the spines of Numair, Alanna, Jon, and Thayet, "Follow me please." They followed her to a study.  
"Numair will you please secure the walls?" she asked. He nodded. Once done he asked "Daine what happened?"  
  
"What happened, what happened, well lets start with being put into a drug induced sleep by Ozorne. Lock in his dungeons, you know the ones I am talking about Numair." He nodded. "When I woke up I was confused and afraid. I started to panic, I didn't know how long I had been in there, Ozorne tells me now it was only a couple of hours, but I calmed down and was starting to assessed the situation, when HE walked in. I asked him what he was going to do with me, although I know now that I shouldn't have, and do you know what his answer was?" her voice was becoming choked with emotion.  
  
"He.... He... he said 'Oh, nothing much just give you the honor of becoming my concubine, eventually get you with my child, and conquer Tortall.' he replied. 'And make no mistake you will bear me a son.'" with that said she broke down and started to cry, she sat down in a chair.  
  
They stood there stunned, horrified at what Ozorne had done to their friend. Numair was beyond the point of speaking. *how dare he*. Numair was starting to get angry.  
  
Daine started to speak again " and then he raped me over and over and over right there in the cell."  
  
At this point they are all crowding around her, enraged beyond enraged, I mean like let's use our power to cut off his dick, shove it down his throat, burn him at the stake, have a donkey piss on his ashes and then some. That is when Alanna noticed the glowing aurora around her.  
  
"Um, Jon, Numair could you step out for a moment?" They left and Alanna turned to Daine.  
  
"Daine, I am worried about the injuries you have suffered, may I use my healing powers to examine you?" Daine nodded, she completely trusted Alanna. She and Thayet watched while Alanna's power went through Daine. Alanna gasped.  
  
"What, what is wrong?" Thayet asked worried.  
  
"Well depending on who hears it, like Ozorne it might be very good news, but for all intents and purposes it is bad news." She turned to Daine and said two words that you be forever imprinted on Daine's mind. "Your pregnant."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooooohhhhhhhhh I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! Tell me the truth! ^_^ 


	3. Coping

CHAPTER 3 - COPING  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daine hit the ground like rock, out cold. Numair and Jon were outside when they heard a loud "thud". They looked at each other silently agreeing that the women could handle it.  
  
"I think I am going to have to do something very bad to you know who," Numair said, silently Jon agreed.  
  
"Ozorne is just doing this to get revenge on me!" Numair said angrily.  
  
Jon was a little confused, I mean Daine was his student and while he thought Numair only cared about the girl, he didn't think that it would be that deep of a feeling. He is acting as if he is in love with Diane. Realization suddenly donned on Jon.  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
" More then you could ever know. It is like every time I see her and see her smile my heart bursts with happiness and love. This emotion I have for Daine runs deeper then the ocean." he said.  
  
Kaddar walked up the hall and made his way towards them.  
  
"Did you know what was happening to her?"  
  
"Yes, I was there the first time he did it; I was in the secret passageway, on my way to get her out. But I was to late," With the last sentence his voice broke, and his eyes were shining with tears.  
  
"You heard it, god what hell you must have gone through." Numair said.  
  
"I can still hear her screams, and when she fought it he would hurt her, even after he let her out of the cell if she fought he would use he magic to bind her, eventually she just stopped fighting." he said.  
  
"Daine what did we leave you to" Jon whispered, horrified. The door opened quietly and Thayet stepped out.  
  
"Well what did Alanna want?" Numair asked.  
  
"Alanna wanted to check Daine's injuries, she has bruising and burns on her wrists and ankles, but that's not the worst part," she took a deep breath. "Daine is pregnant," she whispered.  
  
Numair, without thinking, just turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, causing the wall to crack and crumble in that area and his knuckles to break. Alanna rushed out when she heard the noise and quickly healed him before it could get worse.  
  
"I am going to go talk to her." he said. And went inside.  
  
As he opened the door he saw Daine sitting in a chair looking without really seeing the floor.  
  
"Daine?" he said. "Please talk to me."  
  
She suddenly jumped up and ran into his arms and started to cry, letting out all her penned up emotions to him. He felt touched and humbled, she had not let out this much emotion to any of the others. Numair suddenly got an idea to help her calm down, he deep, rich, melodic voice whispered in her ear:  
  
If I but knew what the tree tops say,  
  
Whispering secrets night and day,  
  
I'd make a song, my love, for you,  
  
If I but knew-If I but knew,  
  
If I but knew how the lilies brew,  
  
Nectar rare from a drop of dew,  
  
A crystal glass I'd fill for you,  
  
If I but knew-If I but knew,  
  
Love, if I knew but one tender word,  
  
Sweet as the note of a wooing bird,  
  
I'd tell my ardent love for you,  
  
If I but knew-If I but knew.  
  
"Gods, Numair I love you so much!" she said.  
  
****************************************  
  
OOOOHHH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL DAINE AND Numair's love make it through this trial? Read to find out! 


	4. Revelations

CHAPTER 4 - REVELATIONS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Numair, love you so much." she said again. She came to a sudden realization.  
  
"Numair...the baby...it could be yours." she whispered. His arms tightened around her. He thought about it. It could be his, it probably wasn't but still there was that chance, a little sliver of hope.  
  
"Your right...it is possible.you weren't wearing a charm when we made love. Oh Magelet do you know what this means? How angry Ozorne will be if it is my child? I have to be here when the child is born to protect it. Maybe Alanna can run a check on the paternity to see if..." he trailed off. "I love you Daine so much, I hate myself for not being here for you, to protect you, to stop him," his eyes shone with unshed tears at the situation that had presented itself.  
  
"It's okay what could you do? At least now we can plan. And spend time together." she said.  
  
"Okay you wait here I am going to go get the others." he said, and walked out the door.  
  
@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@  
  
Out in the hall Jon had told the others about Numair's feelings. They weren't that surprised, and they became even more dedicated to getting Daine back to Tortall. That is when Numair walked out.  
  
"Alanna is there any possible way you could check the paternity of the baby?"  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
" There is a chance that the child is mine and we need to find out," he said. Alanna understood. They walked back into the room.  
  
"All right Daine I am going to examine the child you will feel a warmth but don't be alarmed." Daine nodded. Alanna put her hand to Daine's abdomen. Daine felt warmth coming from Alanna's hand. Alanna gasped. She turned to Numair and said another two words that would be imprinted on Daine's mind.  
  
"It's yours."  
  
********************************  
  
Should I leave a cliffy or go on? To go one or not to go on that is the question. Whether tis nobler to satisfy the readers or leave the hanging on the edge of mind boggling possibilities? 


	5. Chapter 4 continued

Numair rushed over to Daine and swept her up into a tight hug till she squeaked. And for the first time in weeks a smile appeared on her face, but faded as all of them realized what about Ozorne, what will he do if he finds out?  
  
"Uncle is not going to like this." Kaddar said.  
  
"I have a solution, I will make a spell very hard to detect, one that will hide whose child it is till the child is born." Alanna said.  
  
"I will have to be here." Numair said. "I will not miss this...MY child's birth." and everyone understood that. Alanna set the spell, now all that was left was to tell Ozorne.  
  
"When will you tell him?" Jon asked Daine.  
  
"Tonight" was her reply.  
  
Later in her chamber Daine was thinking of Numair and their child growing in her, when Ozorne walked in. He doesn't knock? she thought. He came over and started to kiss Daine's neck.  
  
"Your majesty-" Ozorne interrupted her saying, "call me Ozorne Daine."  
  
"Ozorne, your wish for a child will soon be granted," she whispered so low that Ozorne barely caught what she was saying.  
  
Ozorne stopped kissing her neck. Looking up he thought, well, the sooner the better. Then I will be well on my way to getting my revenge.  
  
"You will bear me a son" was all he said before he walked out of the room. 


	6. Pregnancy and Birth

CHAPTER 5- PREGNANCY AND BIRTH  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daine suffered morning sickness and cramps. Numair, Alanna, Thayet, and Jon left two weeks later. Numair said that the Badger God had visited him and would tell him when to leave for Carthak. During the two weeks there they had actually reached a peace agreement.  
  
Daine was now standing on the docks bidding her friends good bye, for she would not see any of them for a long time. She hugged each of them, Numair a little tighter then the others.  
  
"I will see you within nine months, my Magelet," Numair said before he got on to the boat.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
Later when she was back at the palace, in her chamber, she got a visit from the badger.  
  
"Hello Badger"  
  
"Daine I have some news for you, about the child."  
  
Daine stiffened, sometime news from the gods wasn't good. "What news?"  
  
"This child in your womb will have great power, and has a great destiny that you play a large part of. As the child's mother you must protect he with your life from Ozorne. Ozorne is the biggest threat at this time. Protect him," with that he was gone.  
  
Well that could have been more vague, she thought bitterly.  
  
As time passed, Ozorne seemed evilly anxious, and Daine's belly grew bigger. One day while sitting on the garden bench, she felt the child kick in her womb. My baby, Numair's and mine, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair was lying in his bed, thinking about Daine. Every since they had left the Carthak shore, Daine was the only thing on his mind. He wondered if the child was all right, if Daine was all right. He wondered what the child would look like, would he have Daine's eyes or his, would he be tall, would he have black hair or brown? That is when a silver light filled a corner of the room. It was the Badger. Numair knew then that it was time for him to go to Carthak.  
  
"When do I leave?" he asked the god.  
  
"A soon as you can pack. Everything has been set up, you should have no trouble getting to Carthak, and don't worry about the emperor, the Graveyard Hag took care of him."  
  
"My I ask what the Graveyard Hag said to him?"  
  
"Nothing really, just that your arrival will be great for his empire."  
  
"And of course being the power hunger son of a bitch he is, he believed her. Yeah that sounds like Ozorne".  
  
"Hurry, Daine will soon need you." and with that he was gone.  
  
Numair hurried to pack, told Jon about the situation, and left on his journey to Carthak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later he arrived in Carthak. He went through routine of docking, traveling to the palace, and a long period of waiting to see Daine. He found her in the gardens, in her favorite corner of roses. She looked up and saw him and smiled. He started to walk towards her when she stood up. He hadn't noticed the roundness of her bell when she was sitting he was too happy to just see her face again. Now he looked from her belly to her face in awe. He walked over to Daine and hugged her fiercely. Then he put his hand on her belly, marveling at what they had created together. The baby, as if knowing it was his father's hand, kicked right under his hand. Daine looked on Numair's face to see tears rolling down his cheeks and a huge smile on his face.  
  
My child, Mine and Daine's, he thought.  
  
"Gods, I missed you so much. I thought about you every day. I had so many questions. So many fears for you and the child. Waiting for what seemed like eternity for the day the Badger would come and tell me it was time. I love you, I love you, I love you." he said.  
  
"I missed you too, it was like a constant ache in my heart. I wondered about you, and thought of you every moment. Wanting to talk to you so badly."  
  
"Well I am here now and soon our baby will be born, talk to me."  
  
"Numair, I am afraid." she whispered. "This child will have great power and I fear for the child." she started to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Sssshhhh... It is okay whatever happens we will make it through." he whispered soothingly. They sat there in the garden till dinnertime just talking and planning and cherishing everything they had together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ozorne kept as far from them as possible and they did the same. He seemed to be plotting something and they weren't sure what it was.  
  
Several days later, Daine and Numair were walking through the gardens, when Daine suddenly felt a sharp pain stab her gut, then she felt liquid sliding down her legs.  
  
"Oh Gods, Numair, my water broke. It's coming?"  
  
Numair called for the slaves and they came quickly. They moved her to the birthing room, which was already prepared for this moment.  
  
"Some one... should go.... tell Ozorne,... he might get mad... if we don't!" Daine said between bouts of pain. Numair sent a slave with a note to Ozorne.  
  
"It's okay Daine a little longer and it will be over. Just keep breathing." Numair said as he kept by her side, holding her hand through everything. Let me just say that he will have some very big bruises, for some time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ozorne was in a meeting with his ministers, when a slave was kneeling at his side, with a note in hand. He motioned for the minister to stop talking. All the ministers looked at Ozorne. Ozorne took the letter and read to himself:  
  
-Your Imperialness, Veralidaine has gone in to labor. The child is coming.-  
  
Ozorne got the evil plotting look again. And told the ministers the good news. *author rolls her eyes âE~good news! yeah and I am the queen of Tortall 'ponders that statement âE~on the other hand Jonathan is pretty cute' *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Daine I need you to give me one more push." the midwife said.  
  
"Come on Magelet, you can do it, you battled Stormwings, saved countless numbers of creatures. You can give one more push." Numair whispered encouragingly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Daine screamed.  
  
"Here we go, take his little lordship, and dry him off." said the midwife. "Daine you can stop pushing now."  
  
"No I can't.... there's another!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The midwife immeadetly moved to Daine, and the second child came.  
  
"And here is her ladyship." she said.  
  
Daine relaxed against the pillows. While Numair thought, we have two?  
  
********* 


	7. Powers And Plans

I just want to say thanx to anyone who reviewed and to my friends Teresa and Martini, for helping me out so much with this fic!  
  
CHAPTER 6- Powers and Plans  
  
We have two, Numair thought. The midwife brought the children over, they already had some dark fluff on their heads. The midwife thought it was sweet of Numair to help his student through this hard time. She brought the children over to Daine. She finished cleaning up the room and she and the attendants left the room.  
  
"Magelet, did you know we would have two children?" Numair asked.  
  
"Well I had felt them in my belly but I did not know for sure. Is it not wonderful, love." she replied. The babies started to cry in hunger so she started to feed them.  
  
"Of course it is wonderful! Daine I know you are tired so you should rest I will watch over the children." he said and Daine nodded, handed the children to Numair and went to sleep.  
  
When she woke up two hours later Numair was walking around the room singing softly to the children. His voice was deep and melodic, he sung a soft lullaby. He soon noticed that she was awake and walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Daine teased. She had a feeling that pretty soon these children were going to be a handful.  
  
"So much fun, we walked around and played poop in your diaper so daddy has to clean you, and then had a great time playing poke daddy in the face." he replied in a soft loving tone. He handed the children to Daine and got up. He stood, warded the room, and Daine knew that whatever he said next was going to be serious.  
  
"Daine the king and I agreed that when I return to Tortall you are coming with me no matter. It has all been planed, the simulacrum's are all ready to go. We just have to wait for the boat that Jon is sending, it should be here is two days."  
  
Daine was stunned, taking her away literally meant war, and to think that Tortall would do that for her, was a very shocking news. She nodded "okay". Numair took off the ward.  
  
They sat talking of the future and the children when Ozorne burst in.  
  
"Where is my child?" he demanded. Numair flinched when he had said my child.  
  
"You mean the children." Daine corrected softly. Ozorne was shocked and didn't notice that Daine had said the not your.  
  
"Two I have two sons?" he asked going over to the cradle.  
  
"A boy and a girl." Numair stated.  
  
Perfect, thought Ozorne. A son to rule and a daughter to give as an alliance prospect.  
  
"You have done well, my dear." he said. Daine paled at his words because she knew what he was thinking. Ozorne took one last look at the children and stalked out of the room. The children slept on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ozorne walked out of the room he thought ,these children will give me more power then ever before. He walked into a dark chamber, with a large pool of Chaos bile in the middle. Uusoae appeared out of the middle. He knelt before her.  
  
"Is everything ready?" she demanded.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, you know what to do." and with that she disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later in the dead of the night surrounded by magic cloaks, everything set in place and the palace, Daine, Numair, and the children boarded a Tortallan boat. Numair was carrying Celeste and Daine carried Leto. They talked to the captain, who was Sarge, and set sail. Once they were below deck they found a great surprise.  
  
"Alanna, what are you doing here?" Daine asked.  
  
"You think I would leave your rescuing to just Numair?" she teased.  
  
Numair smiled "I was doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Here Daine Hold Celeste for a moment, I have to check on something." he said. Alanna's jaw dropped.  
  
"You have twins?" she exclaimed!  
  
"Yeah a surprise for us too!" Daine said "but not a unpleasant one." she smiled.  
  
They arrived at Tortall soon and stayed in an inn then reached Corus the next day. As they entered the palace They were greeted by Thayet and Jon and Ouna. They were all shocked to find out about the twins. And for a moment time was suspended, all was right and everyone was happy and carefree. But it would not last soon it would seem as if there would never be a time of happiness again. 


	8. Two Precious Bundles

CHAPTER 7-Two Precious Bundles  
  
A little note before I start, this begins a few hours after Daine left Carthak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ozorne's scream could be heard throughout the palace. He was standing in Daine's chamber and had just discovered Daine and the twins weren't in it.  
  
He will pay! I can't believe he would even try to think about taking Daine! Arram will feel my wrath, I don't care what the Gods say! Ozorne was stalking angrily towards the room of Uusoae.  
  
"Uusoae!" he yelled. She bubbled up from the pool of chaos bile in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is it now?" she seethed.  
  
"They got away!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well it is your fault! You idiot!" she said.  
  
"Help me get her back."  
  
"No, you get her back yourself I have already helped you too much. Fix your own problems." And with that she was gone.  
  
"Damnit" Ozorne swore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N)This is getting too serious so this is just something that I think should be said tell me if you think it should be put into the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine walked into the suit of rooms that had been given to the twins, Numair and her. She was looking for Numair when she heard singing in the bathroom. She went to the door, and apparently Numair was just getting of the bathtub because all he was wearing was a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.  
  
He was humming a tune and suddenly broke out in to song singing:  
  
"If you want my body, and if you think I'm sexy  
  
Come on Daine let me know.  
  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me,  
  
com'on Daine tell me so!"  
  
He still hadn't noticed her so she snuck up behind him, startled him by putting her arms around him and said "I didn't know you could sing."  
  
He jumped and turned around to look at her. He put his arms around her and asked "you heard that?"  
  
"Yes." she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She reached her hand down and took out the knot holding his towel around him. The towel slid to the floor.  
  
(O.O!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine was laying in bed some time later cuddled against Numair, floating between consciousness and unconsciousness, perfectly content. Then the twins started to cry. Daine groaned. And Numair murmured something that sounded like "five more minutes please, I am having the best dream about Daine right now".  
  
Daine smiled at his words. She got up and went over to the cribs and picked up Celeste first then Leto. She carried them over to a chair and started to breast feed them. Numair started to wake up all the way. He sat up and asked "what time is it?"  
  
"Around 3 in the afternoon." Numair got up and walked over to Daine, he grabbed a chair on the way over. He sat down next to Daine and watched his children feed noisily. They were so precious he had to lean over and kiss both of them on their little heads that already had dark hair on them. They were going to have Daine's eyes, he could tell. He then kissed Daine  
  
"You have given me something I never thought I would have, I love you so much Daine." he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." she whispered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later Numair, Alanna, Jon, Thayet, and Daine were assembled in a meeting room.  
  
"Ozorne will attack soon, and we have to be prepared." Alanna said. "Now with the Gods help we will be able to win this war."  
  
"You have the Gods helping you?" Daine asked suprised.  
  
"Yes apparently they have taken a liking to you Daine" Jon said. Daine looked down at the ground with a slight blush on her cheeks and a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
"Alright Daine what do you know that we don't?" Thayet asked.  
  
"ThegodWeirynismyfather" she mumbled  
  
"What? We can't here you"  
  
"The god Weiryn is my father, Ozorne knew before I did it is one of the reasons he kidnapped me." she ended in a sigh. Well everyone in the room looked dumb founded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on Daine was in her rooms with the twins when Thayet and Alanna came in.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"So how goes it being a mother?" they asked, they had both been through this.  
  
"It is tiring, but they are so precious and I love them so much I wouldn't give it up for anything." Daine said.  
  
"They are so cute, Daine."  
  
" I Honestly don't know how you are still awake with just my first kid I was tired all the time" Alanna said. Everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am sending out an S.O.S to the readers I am so stuck! please if you have any idea's Email me at dmheb@aol.com. please please please : ( 


End file.
